The present invention relates to hand tools, and more particularly to a handy, space-saving, practical combination tool kit of high industrial value.
A variety of hand tools are commercially available for grasping and turning bolts, nuts, etc. According to conventional designs, different wrenches, socket wrenches, ratchet socket wrenches, or reversible ratchet socket wrenches may be used for turning different sizes of bolts and nuts. Further, for turning bolts and nuts of different sizes, a socket wrench must be used of a full set of hexagon head sockets. When carrying socket wrench and a fill set of hexagon head sockets, a special tool box or the like must be used. It is expensive to prepare a special toolbox, different hand tools and tool accessories.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the combination tool kit comprises an elongated casing that works as a tool handle, a hexagon head socket holder mounted in the casing between front and rear ends of the casing and holding a set of hexagon head sockets adapted for turning bolts and nuts, a combination wrench pivoted to the front end of casing, the combination wrench having an open end and a box end at two distal ends thereof adapted for grasping and turning bolts and nuts, and a hexagonal spanner block pivoted to the rear end of casing, the hexagonal spanner block having a hexagonal box adapted to work with one of the hexagon head sockets stored in the hexagon head socket holder for turning bolts and nuts. According to another aspect of the present invention, the hexagonal spanner block is equipped with a ratchet assembly for working with the casing as a reversible ratchet socket wrench.